Latvick 'Hunter-Phantom'
Latvick 'Hunter-Phantom' is an Essosi Bounty-Hunter originating from Braavos. He arrived in Westeros in search of more plentiful bounties, and to gain lots of coin out of the political turmoil of the continent. Appearance Latvick is a short, thin, pale Bravoosi with piercing blue eyes and black hair. Usually, he keeps himself covered up at all times, but won't hesitate let his face show when he is disguised. Thanks to his time spent as a hunter, always traversing mountains and woods, he manages to maintain a healthy physique, despite his naturally slim body. Personality Extremely patient, and straight-forward. He can put on any sort of personality for whatever occasion, but always remains as a no-nonsense individual, always keeping his plans in mind. Latvick doesn’t really discriminate anyone for anything - people will be whoever they want, and he won’t be one to judge for that. To the public eye, Latvick displays himself as a cold, uncaring person who is only there for the money. This acts as part of his bounty-hunter role. He won't ask questions or hesitate, as long as his payment is guaranteed. To those he could possibly consider friends, he is slightly more relaxed, and talkative, but very much the same as before. History Childhood In Essos, Latvick made a name for himself as his arrow plunged through the neck of a prestigious Qartheen Merchant Prince, whilst perched atop his own private balcony. As soon as the arrow had struck, he managed to escape the city and collect his bounty from the nearby harbour, all within a few hours before hitting the road once more. However, his story did not start here - born and bred from Braavos, he was left to fend for himself in the city after his parents were attacked and murdered by bandits on their way back home. Living on the streets was no doubt difficult for the young street urchin, however he managed to survive until his teenage years by simple begging and quick wit when it came to unprotected pouches of coins. In his free time, he would practice with a bow - a simple guard's bow that he had stolen, he would buy spend little of his gains every month for only three arrows from the local fletcher; it was in his favour that the owner had a soft spot for poor souls such as Latvick, allowing the boy to even purchase from his store. Over years of constant practice had honed his skills - from sandbags to birds, he quickly realised his talent for archery, and started taking hunting as a profession - this allowed him to explore the areas around Braavos and Essos little by little, as he quickly grew more confident and ambitious. Each kill was bigger than the last, and garnered him more coin. The First Kill Now with enough coin to sustain himself, he returned to the Fletcher who had helped him achieve a job only to find his son managing the store. When Latvick asked what happened, the Fletcher's son told him that the Fletcher was attacked, and even blinded by a young Bravos who had forced him into a duel. Filled with odd rage, he located the bravos in a brothel - at the dead of the night, asleep in his room, surrounded by whores and courtesans Wearing a black bandanna, he managed to scale the building, and make his way into the room through an unlocked window. With a flicker of candlelight illuminating the sleeping duelist in an orange hue, he watched from the shadows with an arrow gripped in his fist. He knew what this was - murder. The inner child that he was called out from the back of his mind; he would be no better than the bandits who had taken his parents if he did this. But then he remembered why he came here. The fletcher, who had shown kindness to Latvick, and thus making him into the man he was. As he plunged the arrowhead into the Bravos, he felt a sensation like no other. It was satisfying for him, much like when he was hunting. His death was not quiet, and he jumped from the windows as the screams of whores echoed across the streets of Braavos. He was never found. In the following days, Latvick could not bare showing his face however. He stayed indoors, contemplating the morality of his feelings - the rush of adrenaline when he killed the Bravos was almost addicting, but he knew he couldn't end up a murderer - what good would that do for the memories of his parents, taken away into the night much like him? In the end, Latvick came to a resounding conclusion that satisfied both sides of his mind. He would become a bounty-hunter, and roam Essos in search of contracts; he knew he was capable with his bow in hand. Thus, he left Braavos and begun his new life. It took some time before his first contract, but he was soon sent to take down a minor noble. A simple task, and easy money. It continued on like this for many years, as he gained better equipment, better arrows, smarter tactics… Bounty-Hunting career in Essos During his time as a bounty-hunter, he met a wandering blonde woman named Isabella Marquez who claimed to be the daughter of a Braavosi Keyholder and had been tracking Latvick for some time - she wished to aid the bounty-hunter, especially regarding his funds. At first, Latvick was suspicious, but over the span of weeks and months of travelling Essos together, Latvick found her story to be more truthful by the day, and grew more attached to Isabella as an ally. Eventually they came to an agreement - they would marry as a cover for their partnership, and Isabella would help Latvick when it came to the more financial side of his business, as well as finding more contracts. Though they did not truly love one another, they saw themselves as close friends and business partners. With their marriage, Latvick and Isabella used it to create the facade of a happily married couple, which they would utilise multiple times in some of the more difficult contracts to help settle their presence in an area without revealing Latvick's true motives. The contract to kill a Merchant Prince of Qarth was the most difficult. Stalking the merchant prince, learning his routine, the layout of his household - all of it culminated in the most dangerous kill of his life - from atop the Prince's own balcony - with the cloak of darkness, he landed a shot almost impossible; but Latvick had done it. And like a shadow, he disappeared out of the city with a clear mind, collected his contract by sunrise and headed off. From then on, he was known as the Hunter-Phantom; one of the most renowned marksmen in Essos. Arrival in Westeros In recent years, he made the decision to move to Westeros, thanks to the persuasion of Isabella - where his name was less known, and where fellow nobles would not be so careful at night. They had bought a home in Pentos, where Isabella would stay and keep in touch with Latvick as well as ensure that their funds were in safe hands. With Westeros at the brink of chaos, the Hunter-Phantom will surely profit off their misery and strife, as he sets sail for the Stormlands. Category:RP Characters